


four months.

by storming_wolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Happy ending depending on how you look at it, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnancy, Premature Birth, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storming_wolf/pseuds/storming_wolf
Summary: Four more months and their child would be okay. Yuri just had to carry her for four more months...





	four months.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Kisama - a very, /very/ rude way to address someone in Japanese. Closest English word would be bastard
> 
> Do yatte! Anata wa dodeshita ka?! - How! How could you?!
> 
> Shine - Die (I usually use it in place of "Fuck off" but I'm not a native speaker)
> 
> Tou-san - a way to say dad in Japanese/Otou-san
> 
> Baba - a way to say grandmother in Russia/babushka
> 
> Deda - a way to say grandfather in Russian/dedushka  
>  

  _you were just a small bump unborn_

_in four months then bought to life..._

When Yuri received the news he was pregnant, it came as a shock. 

They had just gone in for a checkup right before the Grand Prix Final when the doctor broke the news to the couple.

Yuri promptly withdrew from the competition, much to the shock of the skating community who was excited to see the husbands face off again after Yuri won gold over him and Yurio last year.

Yuri and Viktor kept quiet about the true reason, leaving the news on a need to know basis. They had just told the public Yuri had to take the season off for health reasons. Yuri was sad at first, but happy that in his place Phichit made the podium.

When Yuri hit 15 weeks following Yurio’s beating Viktor out for gold at Euro’s, they announced that they were expecting a baby at the end of the summer. Everyone was ecstatic about the news, albeit sad that it meant they wouldn’t see Yuri or Viktor in the next competition season, or possibly ever. Viktor was in his thirties now and Yuri was entering his late twenties, so many fans speculated they would settle down and stop skating after the baby was born. Yuri and Viktor weren’t sure of it themselves. 

Viktor and Yuri returned to Saint Petersburg after Euro’s where Viktor began to train for Worlds and Yuri began to train for parenthood. They would go to Japan so Yuri could be surrounded by his family for the hardest parts of pregnancy.

They were sat on bed one night when everything took a turn for the worse.

Yuri was leaning on Viktor’s chest, flipping through a book of Japanese baby names. Viktor was reading a pregnancy book while Makkachin lied next to them, her head resting on Yuri’s stomach.

“Did you find any good names?” Viktor asked his dosing omega. Yuri nodded.

“I like Katsuro for a boy,” Yuri said. “It keeps the kanji from my family name, and it means victorious son. But for a girl, since she’ll be born in the summer, I really like Chinatsu. It means thousand summers.”

“I like that, our little Kasha or Chasha,” Viktor said, moving to kiss Yuri’s stomach. It was then he noticed the wet spot on their bed beneath Yuri. “Yura?”

“Hmm?” Yuri asked as he looked down at Viktor. Viktor awkwardly looked at the spot. Yuri followed his gaze and turned red.

“W-What is that?” Yuri stood from the bed and felt the wetness on his pants and felt it trickle down his leg. “It’s not the consistency of slick...is...is this from the baby?”

“What do you mean? Of course it can’t be!” Viktor said.

“My water can’t break this early?!” Yuri rushed to the bathroom and began pulling off his pants when he saw blood was mixed in with the fluid.

Time had stopped for Yuri as Viktor was rushing to grab him and rush him to the nearest hospital.

The nurses rushed around talking in rapid Russian, Yuri only picking up a few things they were saying. He didn’t exactly spend too much time learning medical terms in Russian. They took his blood and checked his pulse when finally they bought in the baby monitors.

They lifted his shirt and did an ultrasound of the baby. Their hearts soothed when they heard the heartbeat fill the room.

“She has very strong heart,” the nurse told Yuri.

“She?” Yuri asked with tears in his eyes.

“It looks like girl,” she said with a soft smile as the doctor came in and looked at the monitor. He frowned. Yuri looked at Viktor and held his hand as the doctor asked for the nurses to leave.

“What’s going on?” Yuri asked. “Is our baby okay?”

“It appears your water has begun to break,” the doctor said. Yuri shook his head.

“But I’m only 18 weeks…” He started to cry. Viktor held his hand tighter.

“It’s a condition called preterm premature rupture of membrane. Your body has begun to leak the amniotic fluid. We would rank your current level at a 2, while we want you to be closer than 14,” the doctor explained to them.

“What does that mean? Can it replenish? What can we do?” Viktor began to fire off questions.

“At this point, there is a high risk of infection for Yuri. For the safety of him, I would recommend terminating the pregna-”

“Kisama!” Yuri yelled. “Do yatte! Anata wa dodeshita ka?!” Yuri began to yell a slew of curses in Japanese.

“Yura, please calm down,” Viktor tried to soothe him, but he could feel the ache across their bond.

“Shine!” Yuri cried in Viktor’s arms.

“We’re not doing that,” Viktor said. “Anything but that.”

“There’s not much else available. If the fetus was at a more viable state-”

“Her name is Chinatsu!” Yuri yelled. “Don’t call her a fetus, she’s my daughter and she’s alive and I don’t care if it kills me, I will not kill my daughter!”

“If we don’t terminate the pregnancy, and if we don’t induce labour, Yuri will either get an infection or go into labour naturally within the next few days. The baby is in no shape to survive outside of the womb, and without adequate fluid, her lungs won’t be developed enough for her to even take her first breath. Our hospital isn’t equipped for a fetu-a baby that premature,” the doctor explained.

“Then send me to a hospital that is, because I’m not giving up on her,” Yuri said.

“I don’t care where, I don’t care how much it costs, send my mate somewhere that can care for him and our daughter,” Viktor snapped. The doctor nodded and left the room. Yuri cried in Viktor’s arms once he was gone.

Yuri was airlifted to another hospital on the other side of the city that was better equipped to handle Yuri’s situation. Viktor left Yuri in the room to warn the doctor to not being up the word ‘terminate’.

“Hello Yuri,” the doctor greeted him. “I've just gotten the documents from the other hospital and had a talk with your husband. What we’re going to do is try and let little one try and replenish the fluids on her own. We're going to give you some medicine to help and prevent infection. We’ll keep a close monitor on the baby and on you and make sure we can keep her in as long as possible,” the doctor explained.

“Thank you,” Yuri said with a slight sob as he rubbed his stomach.

Viktor pulled out of World’s without any notice or press message, taking a total hiatus from social media while Yuri was in the hospital. Slowly, Yuri’s amniotic fluid began to replenish. It was only a little, but it was better than nothing.

Yuri’s family video messages him, Yuri stressing them not to come unless something drastic happened. Phichit came anyway, claiming his flight just so happened to have a layover in Saint Petersburg.

The baby was still developing, and her heart was still beating, but they were still worried about her lungs.

5 weeks had passed and Yuri had gone up to 7 for the amniotic fluid scale. He was willing his body to create even more or to carry their daughter 10 more weeks.

The doctor’s were optimistic since he had made it this far. He had surely beaten the odds he was given at the other hospital. He was even well enough to watch World’s and cheer on Yurio as he won his first World Championship. 

Hiroko had made a blanket for the baby that was pink with cherry blossoms on it. Yuri imagined their little girl wrapped in it and it filled his heart with hope that things would be okay.

In four months, he would be full term and their daughter would be fine. Realistically though, Yuri kept telling himself to make it to 28 weeks so she could have even the slightest chance of survival. He held onto the belief like a prayer.

The morning that was to mark the day before 26 weeks, he awoke with splitting pain in his abdomen. The contraction monitors were through the roof and he was in labour.

He was having their daughter now if he liked it or not.

Yuri was sobbing in pain as they rushed him to emergency surgery, Viktor rushing to pull on the scrubs he was given.

The only thing Yuri could think about was their poor daughter’s lungs.

Leading up to today, the doctor’s main concern was her lungs. They didn’t look as developed as they would like at her stage in gestation. She didn’t have enough fluid to develop them fully.

Yuri stared at the ceiling in the operating room while Viktor stayed behind the curtain, holding Yuri’s hand.

“It’s going to be okay lyubov, it’s okay,” Viktor said as Yuri began to cry.

“We can’t call her ‘natsu’...it’s spring,” Yuri whispered through his tears.

“Chiharu?” Viktor asked.

“Chiharu,” Yuri said.

To their surprise, the room was filled with her cries.

The doctor’s still rushed to get her onto monitors while they completed the surgery on Yuri. Yuri saw her on the incubator and cried.

She was so tiny.

“What’s her name?” a nurse asked.

“Chiharu Viktorovna Nikiforova,” Viktor said as he held onto Yuri as they watched them rush her down to the NICU.

His family was on the next flight to Russia and all he wanted was to see his daughter.

“She’s breathing,” the nurse informed him as they finished the c-section. “She’s even opened her eyes. They’re blue.”

“I want to see her, please, I need to hold her,” Yuri begged.

“As soon as we get you settled from surgery and get her stabilized,” the nurse explained.

Yuri was impatient as they placed a catheter in him and put compressions on his legs so he wouldn’t get a blood clot. They pushed him in his bed to the NICU, Viktor happily by his side. She was _breathing_ . She was _alive_.

As they settled Yuri’s bed next to the incubator and machines, the machines started going off.

“Her oxygen is dropping,” the nurse shouted in Russian. Yuri watched in horror as they put the tube in her throat and began pumping air into her. Viktor shielded him from the sight as he held him tightly. They bought over a machine and hooked it up to her so she could breathe.

“What’s happening?!” Yuri sobbed.

“She’s breathing, but not enough,” the doctor explained. “The first line on the monitor is her heart, which is strong. The second line is her oxygen levels. We want it above 80 at the least, but she dropped to 7 all of a sudden. We’re doing everything we can right now.”

Seemingly though, everything they did wasn’t enough.

The next 8 hours were a cycle of the breathing machine and manually pumping in air, but her oxygen levels weren’t stabilizing above 50.

“There’s not much else we can do at this point,” the doctor said sadly. “Her lungs just aren’t functioning.”

“Can we hold her?” Yuri’s voice cracked. The doctors nodded. They carefully wrapped her in a blanket and placed her on Yuri’s chest. She opened her eyes, looking at Yuri and Viktor. They lost it.

They cried as the monitors beeped with her pulse. She held onto Viktor’s finger, resting her head over Yuri’s heart.

“We love you so much Chiharu,” Yuri said with a sob. “So, so much.”

Yuri could feel that she was fighting with all the life that was in her little body. She let Viktor hold her on his own for a while before VIktor let her rest on Yuri’s chest again.

There was nothing they could do but wait for their daughter to become an angel.

Yuri’s family stepped off the elevator and rushed to the information desk, Mari reading a hastily translated sentence off her phone to the receptionist before they saw Yurio and Otabek wave them over from the waiting room.

“How are they? Have they said anything?” Hiroko asked.

“They’re back in the NICU. The nurse came earlier to tell me they didn’t want visitors back there right now, but for us to wait here,” Yuri said. His usual bitter mood was not present. Otabek put a hand on his shoulder as the door opened. Viktor rushed over to Hiroko and held her as he collapsed to the floor in tears.

“Vicchan,” Hiroko held onto him as his cries deafened the room. The other people in the waiting room stared at the scene unfolding.

“Chiharu…” Viktor sobbed. “She’s gone.”

No one knew what to do from that point on.

Yuri eventually let the nurses take her away while he went back to his room to recover from surgery. He was silent and asked for everyone to leave except for Viktor. The doctor gave him a sedative so he could sleep and heal from surgery.

In his dreams, he and Viktor were skating on a pond together. They watched as a young girl skated across the ice. Suddenly, the both began to cry. She was Chiharu. She had Viktor’s blue eyes and long hair, but Yuri’s black hair colour and chubby cheeks.

“Papa, tou-san, no cry,” she said as she skated over to them, holding their hands as the knelt down on the ice to be at her level. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuri sobbed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you inside me long enough, I’m sorry I couldn’t keep you safe, I’m so sorry Haru-chan,” Yuri sobbed as he held onto the little girl. She dried his tears away.

“I am safe here,” Chiharu giggled. “I have Vicchan to play with. And baba and deda are taking good care of me.”

“Mama?” Viktor choked as they appeared behind her, holding Vicchan. Yuri stared in awe at the angelic figure he assumed was Viktor’s late mother. He looked just like her.

“Chasha is so beautiful Vitya,” she said. “I know it is hard for you and Yuri, but know she is safe with us, and we are always watching over you.”

“I don’t want her to go,” Viktor said.

“You’ll be with us soon Papa,” Chiharu said. “You have to have my brothers and sisters first.”

“I know it seems impossible now, but we promise you…”

“Everything will be okay.”

Yuri woke up oddly at peace. Viktor was just waking up from his bed in the room. They looked at each other with sad smiles.

Eventually, everything would be okay. 

_you were just a small bump unborn_

_in four months t_ _hen torn from life_

_maybe you were needed up there_

_but we're still unaware as why_

small bump by ed sheeran

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of my niece, who only lived 12 hours before becoming my angel. I had a dream last night and she told me things were going to be okay. I really hope they will be moving past losing her. I wrote this to get stuff off my chest. I just sat down for an hour and wrote. I didn't go back and try to make sense of things in my grief, so I apologise if things don't make sense, but this really helped me get through this experience.
> 
> (Despite being inspired by the same song, this has nothing to do with my other fic Small Bump. That fic will continue on when I'm ready to sit down and write a happy story)


End file.
